The Lost Princess
by Ashley Magia
Summary: I was your average girl at an anime con, till I met the real deal, Yugi Moto! Have fun reading my story (wow this really does sound like a crummy fanfic)
1. Stupid rabids

kay I'm gonna give a brief description of my OC now so that I can keep my sanity. Her name is Ashley, she's 16 years old, she has reddish hair, green eyes, is a yugioh fanatic, and uses a winged-beast/dragon deck. You'll learn the rest in the story, P.S. this is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh, enjoy!

* * *

"Mmm churros," I say to no one in particular as I stuff the last of one into my mouth. I'm currently at an anime con and loving every second of it. I'm wearing a super realistic dark magician girl costume and wandering aimlessly around looking for something to do. Suddenly I spot a Yami cosplayer getting glomped by a bunch of fangirls. I instinctively run over and yell, "Okay, get off of him!" I wave my wooden dark magician girl staff around for effect and they reluctantly get off the poor kid.

"Ugh, stupid fangirls, thanks by the way," he says to me, his voice sounding nothing like Yami from the anime. Now that I'm looking at him, his cosplay is crappy too, those rabids (my nickname for the crazy fangirls) have no shame.

I smile, "no problem, just be careful, there are crazies everywhere," he nods at me and walks off. I spot a Yugi cosplayer heading my way, this one's cosplay is incredible! He walks up to me looking awed.

"That was awesome, they just ran away!" he smiles up at me.

"Meh, it was nothing," I answer, "So what's your name? Mine's Ashley." I ask him.

"My name's Yugi, can I stick with you? I don't wanna end up like that other guy," he asks.

I roll my eyes at him, "I kind of got that already, I mean the name thing, as for walking with me, someone needs to protect such an awesome cosplay from the rabids."

He looks pretty surprised about my answer. "What do you mean about my name, and...rabids?."

I chuckle, "it's what I call crazy fangirls, it's somewhat of a nickname I've given to them. As for the name endeavor, I can respect an in character cosplayer, plus I've got nothing better to do." Again he seems pretty confused, but this time he stays silent. I decide to further the conversation by saying "okay, if you're really Yugi Moto then prove it."

The look on his face suddenly changes and he says in a surprisingly good Yami voice, "I'll take it from here."

"Okay, it'll take more than a good Yami impression to convince me you're Yugi, but still, that's awesome," I retort, although once more I'm blown away by his great cosplay abilities.

He looks taken aback by my answer, "how do you know my name?" He asks in a much more serious tone, ugh time to explain the anime to the crazy cosplayer, this should be fun.

"Well the anime yugioh is a show about a kid named Yugi who solves the millenium puzzle and unlocks the spirit of an ancient egyptian pharaoh. They then go on many adventures with their friends to save the world and unlock the secrets of the pharaoh's past, blah blah blah." By the end of that I'm out of breath, but "Yugi" looks like he has reached the maximum level of confusion. "Okay, you know what, just follow me," I say, as I lead him to the yugioh booth.

We walk in silence for a few minutes with him just looking at everything with a strange look on his face. Eventually we reach an area where a row of tv's are playing various episodes of yugioh. "Hey, check this out," I yell to him, "This is one of the most epic parts!" I say referring to the moment the pharaoh figures out his true name. But just as I hear the line, "I am king Atem!," 'Yugi' clutches his head looking like he's in pain, I rush over to him but just as I get there he passes out. He's pretty small so I can easily carry him to my car. In a panic I drive as fast as I can home and lay him down on my living room couch, the rest of my family is out for the night, so It's just me and him. Suddenly his millennium puzzle starts to glow brightly and I get the strong urge to put it on. So I think why not, walk over, remove the puzzle from around his neck, and put it on. As soon as I do I begin to feel dizzy, and before I can do anything I black out.

When I open my eyes, I see a labyrinth of doors resembling Yami's mind from the show, but when I turn around I see the labyrinth quickly dissolving. I do the only sensible thing and run, as I'm running A door catches my eye, it looks almost as if it's...glitching? I run toward it and open it, having pretty much no other good options, it looks as if it's the memory of the yugioh episode he saw. I run toward it clutching my wooden staff tightly, and as I reach it I use the staff to smash the tv before the line is said, just as the ground disappears out from under my feet. As I start to fall I see the labyrinth start to rebuild itself above me, I then look down to see I'm about to land on a floating island. I brace myself but land more gently than I expected and decide to look around, I discover that the island is almost completely covered in almost crystalline looking flowers, save for a few patches of grass. I also notice an intricately carved wooden door in the center of the island, so I decide to walk up to it. As I open it, a golden light bathes the field of flowers, Inside I see a stone tablet. I grab my phone and go to google translate, deciphering the text. It says something like, "The lost princess and the red dragon will rise again to help the pharaoh to defeat an ancient evil."

I'm pondering what this could mean, when I notice a small purple and green pendant in the center of a carving that looks like my favorite card, the white horned dragon. I reach for it and try to pull it out, but it's stuck in the tablet, I'm filled with determination, I pull harder and the necklace begins to come out of the rock. Finally I pull the pendant with all of my strength, and in another flash of golden light the jewel is freed from the stone.

* * *

I know it's short, I have more, but I need to know if people like it first, so send me constructive criticism and I'll try and ger back to you. Anyways this was the first chapter, hope to see you guys again, Ashley out!


	2. We must be in Domino!

Hey guys, me again, and I'm back with the second chapter! I'm still nervous about what people will think, so leave a comment below just to let me know you're reading. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

In that same instant I'm back in my living room sprawled out on the carpet, I look to see Yugi staring worriedly at me. As soon as I push myself up he rushes over, "what happened?" He said panicking.

"Well," I start, "I got sucked inside the puzzle, ran for my life, and smashed a tv, but I think I fixed it," I say matter of factly. Needless to say by that point I had figured out that he was the real deal. He sighs with relief at hearing that, I give him the puzzle and then we talk for a few minutes about what happened, (I decide to leave out the strange island and the pendant for now) I conclude that the pharaoh learning his name before he was in the land of memories caused it. We're talking more when suddenly the phone rings. "I got it," I say as I get up, I walk over to the phone and answer it. "Hello?" I say into the phone.

"The beast of nightmares is returning and soon the pharaoh and the lost princess will perish and the world will be engulfed in darkness," with that the mystery caller hangs up, leaving me about one-hundred times more confused. I then realize that the pendant I found in the puzzle was still in my hand, I pull the silver chain over my head and let the pendant fall onto my chest. Just then Yugi comes into the room, "Oh, hey Yugi," I say, "what's up?"

"Umm," he starts, "I was thinking, and I think if I'm going to get back to my world we should go back to the place I entered this one." "That's a great idea!" I exclaim, "but let me get into something more normal first." I quickly head to my room and change before we get in the car and I start to drive us to the con. When we are about halfway there a giant vortex opens up on the ground in front of my car, I slam on the brakes, but it's too late we drive straight into it, I mentally curse my sucky driving skills. But as quickly as we fell in, we fall onto a new stretch of road where I continue driving. After a moment Yugi shouts, "hey, I recognize this street, we must be in Domino!"

"What?!" I ask looking at him for confirmation.

He nods excitedly, but then suddenly yells, "Look out!"

I instinctively slam on the brakes once again to hear a familiar Brooklyn accent. "Hey, watch where you're drivin' will ya!"

Yugi then proceeds to jump out of the car and hug none other than Joey Wheeler saying, "I'm so glad to see you!"

Joey seems surprised for a second, but then returns the hug with a big grin on his face. "Yugi, man am I glad to see you! What happened? We all saw you get sucked into a weird portal and disappear."

"Well," he starts, "from what I understand I was sucked into some sort of different dimension, and apparently there everything that happens here is a tv show?" He looks to me for confirmation and I nod at him, but Joey looks pretty confused.

At this point he notices me standing next to the car like an idiot and asks, "hey Yug, who's this?"

Yugi looks at me then says, "Oh, that's Ashley, she's from that other dimension."

I give an awkward little wave, " _oh way to go Ashley make the stupidest first impression ever,"_ a little voice in my head says. I ignore it and walk over to try to introduce myself and proceed to trip and fall on my face " _wow, you deserve an award for this,"_ the voice says.

" _Shut up,"_ I think back before getting up and brushing myself off, I look to see Joey snickering and Yugi giving me a sympathetic look. "I'm okay!" I exclaim, making Yugi and Joey burst out laughing, which in turn makes me laugh too. "Sorry," I say through giggles. "I'm a total klutz sometimes."

"It's okay," Joey says, "we all are a little clumsy sometimes."

"I appreciate that Joey, but trust me I have 2 left feet," I say, "hey, you want a ride?" I ask gesturing to my car.

"Yeah thanks," he says, "this is actually perfect, I was on my way to the library to meet up with the rest of the gang to figure out how to get you back!" With that we all climb into the car and Yugi directs me to the library, while I fill Joey in on what happened.

When we get there the full extent of what just happened hits me and I have a mini freak out when the boys aren't looking. " _Holy crap, I'm in Yugioh!"_

Then that voice decides to butt in again, " _yeah, but don't have a crap attack,"_ it says.

" _Easy for you to say,"_ I retort mentally, " _this is the best show ever, by the way who the heck are you?"_ I ask.

Before it can answer I'm pulled back to reality by Yugi when he says as we walk through the library door, "hey, are you alright Ashley?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say back, "just thinking." We walk around for a bit until we see Tristan and Tea sitting at a table deep in conversation.

"Look who I found!" Joey says way too loudly for a library, the two then look up and see us.

"Yugi!" they yell simultaneously right before they run over to us, "what happened to you?" Tea asks, Yugi then proceeds to tell everyone what happened. "Wait, who's this?" Tea asks, gesturing to me. "Oh yeah," Yugi says, "I forgot to mention that my friend from that other dimension, Ashley got sucked into the portal with me."

Once again I give that stupid small wave and walk over, careful not to trip this time, and say, "Hiya you guys, what's up?"

Tea then says, "hey Ashley, I can already tell we're going to be great friends." With that we all sit down and start to chat, which mainly consists of them asking me things about myself and me asking different things about the series. I conclude that this is right after the orichalcos arc and get to know everyone better.

After a while Tristan yawns and says, "Well, I think I should be getting home by now." We all agree when I realize that I don't have a place to stay.

Yugi must've caught the look on my face 'cause he says, "hey Ashley, I bet grandpa will let you stay in the guest room at the game shop."

I perk up at hearing that and say, "wow, thanks Yugi!" Although I'm just thinking about how this sounds like a crummy fanfic. Either way, with that settled we all disband, the others walking home while Yugi directs me to the game shop, when we get there I meet Yugi's grandpa who is just as cheerful as the show portrayed. Yugi was right about the spare room and now I'm laying in bed staring at the ceiling, " _I wish I knew what's going on,"_ I think to myself.

Suddenly I hear, "you and me both," I sit up and look around to see a translucent girl that looks a lot like me sitting on the foot of the bed.

"Who are you," I ask her.

"I honestly don't remember my name or much else, all I know is that I reside inside of that pendant you wear around your neck,"she says sadly.

"So you're like Yami," I ask.

"Yeah pretty much," she answers.

I suddenly realize, "you're the sassy voice in my head!"

She chuckles, "guilty." we talk for a bit, but just about random stuff, considering her missing memories, until I fall asleep.

* * *

And there ya go, chapter 2 in all it's glory. Like I said leave a comment with anything you have to say, even if its just a hello, and tell me what you think. See you in the next chapter, bye.


	3. Two on one, let's have some fun!

I'm asleep when suddenly I hear a thumping sound coming from the next room, I get out of bed careful not to make any noise, and look to see a person walking out the door. I follow them quietly careful not to make any noise, but soon lose track of them.

I then look around to realize that I'm completely lost, I go up and ask a random woman, "excuse me, but I'm a little lost can you tell me where I am?"

She replies, "sure honey, you're in domino square."

"Thanks," I reply back, and start to wander around.

I stop when I see a kid about to throw out a duel disk, "hey!" I yell at him.

He stops and looks up at me, "yeah?" he replies.

"What are you doing with that duel disk?" I ask him.

"Well it's not working for some reason, so I'm gonna throw it out."

"Really? Let me see," I say, so he hands me the duel disk. I immediately flip it over and open up a compartment I find on the bottom, revealing a wire that had been split apart. I carefully reconnect the wires, and as I do holoprojectors fly out of the sides and land on the ground as a life point counter lights up on the duel disk, I fall backwards in surprise.

"Woah, You fixed it," he says excitedly, somehow not caring about my fall.

I get up and brush myself off, "here." I say.

I hold it out to him, but he reaches out and pushes it back toward me saying, "eh you keep it, if it wasn't for you it wouldn't be working anyway."

"Really?" I ask excitedly.

"Well that and I already ordered a new one," he says.

"Wow thanks," I say slipping it onto my wrist.

"Hey I gotta go, my name's Lucas by the way, what's yours?" He asks me.

"I'm Ashley, it was nice meeting you," I reply.

"Same here," he says back, and with that we part ways.

I'm now wandering aimlessly around again when I see what look like Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood, " _seems like as good a place as any to start my search,"_ I think to myself and walk over. When I get closer I see that they're each holding a duel monsters card and snickering. "Hey aren't you Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood?" I ask them.

"Yes we are, and we just got ourselves some sweet new cards" Rex says.

"Really, can I see," I ask curious.

"Sure thing," Weevil says and holds up the dark magician, I look to see Rex holding up red eyes.

"Hey those are Yugi and Joey's cards!" I exclaim.

"Yep, we snatched them right from under those chumpasaurs noses," Rex says.

I can't just let them steal those cards and before I even think about it I pull out my deck and say, "then I'm gonna duel you both to get them back," and deploy my new duel disk, it was a lucky shot considering I didn't really know how to use it besides the dueling style.

"Look little girl you'd have enough trouble dueling one of us, but against both of us you wouldn't stand a chance," Rex says.

"And besides, even if you did why would we risk these cards to you," Weevil adds.

I suddenly have a thought and say, "because I'd be putting an even rarer card on the line, the blue eyes white dragon!" With that I pull my blue eyes out of my deck and show it to them. "What! There's no way an amateaur like you could have a blue eyes, besides Kaiba has three and the fourth was destroyed!" Rex yells at me.

I retaliate with, "well let's just say I have the fifth. So do you care to rethink my offer," I ask.

"Okay we'll agree, but mark my words that blue eyes will be our's," Weevil says.

The three of us then simultaneously yell, "duel!" Since it's one on two, I get 8000 life points and can draw 5 cards to start with. I start off the duel, my hand is mountain, sonic duck, trap hole, blue eyes, and black pendant.

"First I play my mountain field card boosting the attack and defence of all winged beast, dragon, and thunder type monsters by 200 points. Then I play my sonic duck (ATK 1700 DEF 700) in attack mode, place two cards face down and end my turn," I yell.

"Now it's my turn," Weevil yells as I gawk at the holograms, "I summon gokipon (ATK 800 DEF 800) in attack mode, place one card face down, and end my turn."

Now it's back to me, I notice a crowd starting to form, though I ignore it and draw, I get the white horned dragon. "I'll sacrifice my sonic duck in order to summon my white horned dragon (ATK 2200 DEF 1400), and equip it with black pendant to raise it's attack by 500 points. Then I'll use it to attack your gokipon," I yell.

"Hehehehe," Weevil chuckles, "I activate negate attack to prevent the destruction of my monster."

Crap, "I end my turn," I say.

"Now it's time for some dino demolition," Rex says, "I summon sabersaurus (ATK 1900 DEF 500) in attack mode-"

"Say goodbye because I activate trap hole, it'll destroy your sabersaurus" I say smugly.

"Fine, I set one card face down and end my turn," he says reluctantly.

It's back to me now, I draw earthshaker, I'm about to play it when I hear the voice of the spirit, " _you should probably save that card for later."_

She's probably right, "I'll use my dragon to attack Rex's life points directly." My dragon then attacks Rex, bringing him down to 1100 life points, "I'll end my turn now."

"Back to me then," Weevil says drawing a card from his deck, "I'll summon my ultimate insect LV3 (ATK 1400 DEF 900) in defence mode and play swords of revealing light to stop your monsters from attacking for 3 whole turns, with that I end my turn."

" _Crap crap crap, this isn't good, they can summon some strong monsters in three turns,"_ I think to myself. I draw pot of greed, "I activate pot of greed to draw two more cards!" I draw my wave motion cannon and Babaru, I place down the cannon, "I activate wave motion cannon!" After that I end my turn.

Rex draws a card and starts laughing, "I summon uraby, but now I use tribute doll and sacrifice it to summon a card that you seem to be very familiar with, come forth red-eyes black dragon!" I gasp as red eyes appears on the field, "but I'm not done yet, I activate fissure in order to destroy your dragon."

I watch as my dragon disappears, "when black pendant goes to the graveyard you lose 500 life points," I say with a smirk, His life points then go down to 600 with a satisfying ring.

"Unfortunately I can't attack you this turn, so mine's done," he says.

"My turn," I yell, I draw my own red eyes, "I'll set a card face down and activate my wave motion canon's effect to bring Rex's life points down to zero, then I'll play babaru the living bubble (ATK 500 DEF 0) in defence mode."

"What? No, I can't lose to this rookie," Rex yells.

"It's okay Rex I'll win this duel for the both of us," Weevil says confidently, "because I sacrifice my two monsters to summon the dark magician! Now attack," The dark magician hesitates looking reluctant, but carries out the attack.

"I activate magic cylinder to send the attack back at you," I yell.

"No, because I activate remove trap," Weevil says back.

Babaru is destroyed but my life points are safe, "It's my turn now," I yell. " _Heart of the cards please guide me,"_ I think, hoping to god this'll work. I draw polymerization, "Well boys, it's been fun, but I think it's about time I ended this duel. First I play earthshaker and select spellcaster, destroying the dark magician, then I activate polymerization in order to fuse my red eyes and blue eyes in my hand to form the legendary equinox dragon (ATK 4000 DEF 3700)! Equinox dragon attack his life points directly, inferno lightning blast!" The attack puts his life points down to zero, and sends him flying backwards, I walk over to them. "Now it's time to hold up your end of the bargain," I say holding my hand out. They reluctantly hand over dark magician and red eyes, I turn around to see Yugi and the gang pushing through the crowd.


	4. You're Yami's what!

"Ashley!" Yugi yells when he sees me, I then run over to them to greet them.

"Where'd ya go Ash, Yugi said ya'd disappeared during the night," Ash is Joey's nickname for me, I find it adorable that he's already given me one.

"Sorry, I had seen someone in the game shop and followed them into town, but then I lost him and didn't know where I was," I explained.

"Well the important thing is that you're safe," Yugi says, "by the way why were you dueling Rex and Weevil?"

"To get these back," I say, holding up dark magician and red eyes.

"How'd they get their grimy hands on these," Joey says while they take their cards back.

"They stole them," I say blatantly. Yugi then decides to chime in again, "I didn't know you were a duelist Ashley," he says.

"Oops I guess I forgot, by the way how did you guys find me," I ask.

"We saw you on the news, you did challenge the regional champs," Tea says.

My stomach then rumbles, interrupting our conversation, "Oops, I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday morning," I say.

"Let's go back to the game shop, I'm sure grandpa has some food there," Yugi says.

With that we set off, I then hear "good job dueling those two," the voice says.

"Thanks," I think back, "hey what should I call you," I ask.

"I don't know, what do you want to call me," she asks.

"Hmmm, how about Amira," I ask.

"I like it but why," she answers.

"It means princess in egyptian, and I think that mystery caller meant you when he talked about the lost princess," I answer.

Suddenly a familiar dizziness comes over me and I black out, I open my eyes to find myself in a room that looks egyptian. In the room I see a very young looking Yami, probably about nine, a girl that looked like a younger version of me in egyptian clothes then runs in. "Atem, Atem!" She yells happily practically bouncing over to him.

"Amira you know you can't call me that," he says softly.

"I know, but look at what I made," she says holding up one of those crystalline flowers. "I call it a echo flower, and it'll record moments in time and replay them."

Yami then grows a big smile on his face, "can I see how it works?"

"Sure, it's actually recording right now," Amira says, tapping the flower making it close. She then proceeds to tap it again making it unfold, but this time what looks like glitter comes out of the flower and swirls around creating an almost perfect image of Yami and herself, which act out the scene in perfect detail. When it finishes, the glitter swirls around the room and back into the flower.

"I'm thinking of submitting it to the magic council, what do you think," she says more shyly.

"I think it's perfect," he says confidently. I suddenly sense someone behind me, so I turn around to see my Amira tearing up. I walk over and put my hand on her shoulder to comfort her, she looks up at me and smiles.

Suddenly the scene ends and I jolt upwards to find myself in the bed of Yugi's guest room, "Amira you saw that right," I ask her.

"Yeah, I think that was one of my missing memories," she says back.

"What was your first clue," I think sarcastically, "the younger version of you, or Yami being there?"

"Ha ha, very funny." She sticks her tongue out at me.

"Hey, wait a second! If you knew his name and could go into his room whenever you wanted, then doesn't that make you his sister?!" I begin to wonder about how that's possible and why she wouldn't have been in the show.

"Heh, guess it does, now let's see what happened, you did pass out ya know," she says.

"ok," I reply while walking out of the room. Once I'm out I start to wander around, eventually I find Yugi and Joey in the shop talking about something.

I decide to eavesdrop and hear, "so Joey what do you think of that call, do you think that Ashley is keeping something from us?"

"I don't know Yug, but everyone has secrets."

"I know but it seems more important than that, do you think it could have something to do with the pharaoh's past?"

"Well I think that we should go with innocent until proven guilty, don't you? Besides, from what you told me the pharaoh gaining certain memories before a certain time can be pretty bad."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

I walk into the room stretching like I just got here and say, "Hey guys what's up?" "Nothin, how are ya feelin Ash," Joey asks me.

"Fine, I guess my first duel with a duel disc took a bigger toll on me than I thought," I lie.

"Hey wait where did you get a duel disk anyway," Yugi asks.

"Oh I met this kid who had it, but it was broken so he was gonna throw it out but I stopped him and fixed it so he gave it to me," I explain.

"Well now that you have one, we can duel," Joey says.

"Well, I'm kinda looking for a challenge Joey," I say jokingly. He then proceeds to go on a rant about how he placed second in duelist kingdom and was a finalist in the battle city tournament while I hold in giggles. When he finishes I say, "I was kidding Joey a duel would be fun, but I have to warn you that my friends back home call me the queen of games."

"Oooh, challenge accepted," Joey says.

"Joey we have to get to school," Yugi chimes in.

"Oh yeah I guess you're safe for now," Joey says, which makes me chuckle.

"Oh by the way Ashley I got you a map of domino so you don't get lost again," Yugi adds pulling it out of his pocket.

"Thanks Yugi," I say taking it. With that they leave me alone in the shop.


	5. Cloaked creeps and Kaiba brothers

I know what you're all thinking, "no sassy remark or begging last chapter?!" Its true, but I found the inspiration due to TheDarkKing9566 to post a new chapter, a small comment, good or bad, can go a long way ya know. Anyways, enjoy chapter five!

* * *

I decide to leave to explore town, and after a few hours I can find my way around, I use landmarks I know like the giant Kaibacorp building and the park, and ones I can find. A few people congratulate me on my duel win, which is awesome. I get some food at a cafe and continue on, though I have this creepy feeling of being watched.

I turn around and sure enough, I see a person in a robe with a strange symbol on it. When he realizes that I see him he starts to run, I begin to chase him. " _Do you recognise that symbol Amira,"_ I ask.

" _Nope and I guess you don't either,"_ she replies.

" _No, but cloaks and weird symbols always mean bad guys in this show"_ I answer. The guy then turns down an alleyway, I turn too to see that it's a dead end.

"Nowhere left to run, and I want answers," I say with an added voice crack.

" _Wow,"_ I hear from Amira.

" _Shut it,"_ I reply mentally _._

The mystery guy then removes his hood to reveal that he's a boy about my age, "well you're faster than I expected that's for sure," he says.

I just smirk and decide to tell a joke, "well in my opinion looking so conspicuous isn't the best idea, if you're gonna spy then you should get some sort of cloak-ing device."

He laughs and says in a mocking tone, "and what are you gonna do now?"

I get into a fighting stance and say, "I'll kick your butt if necessary, a few years ago I took martial arts."

"Oh, so scary." With that he slowly fades until he's translucent, I dash over and go for a side kick, but it goes right through him. After that I'm left off balance and he simply pushes me over before running away. By the time I get up he's gone, leaving me once again very confused. I decide to store that at the back of my mind until later and go about my day to avoid more confusion and wander around town getting a lay of the land. I'm walking down the street when I see more of those cloaked figures chasing a kid on the other side of the road, i immediately run across the street and put myself between them and the kid.

"Hey, back off!" I yell, surprisingly they obey and disappear into the crowd.

I'm watching them run off when I hear yet another familiar voice from behind me, "thank you miss, my brother is so gonna take those creeps down."

I turn around and see Mokuba behind me and decide to play dumb, "and who is your brother?" I ask him.

"My brother is Seto Kaiba president of Kaibacorp," he says proudly.

"Cool, that must make you Mokuba right? I'm Ashley," I say.

"You got it, hey I should introduce you to Seto come on" he says excitedly running off. I run after him and eventually we end up at the base of the kaiba corp office building, we walk in to see Kaiba coming out of the elevator.

"Seto!" Mokuba runs over to him, "Seto I have to tell you what happened."

"Huh, what happened?" Kaiba asks.

"Well I was bringing this package here when a bunch of hooded creeps jumped me, but luckily my new friend Ashley scared them off," he gestures to me and I walk over and introduce myself. After some thanks and goodbyes I start to walk back to the game shop. " _Well this has been one heck of a day, am I right Amira,"_ I ask.

" _You said it_ , she answers.

I arrive back at the game shop just as Yugi is getting back "hey Yugi, how was your day?" I ask.

"Honestly it was pretty boring, what about you," he asks.

"Actually I had one heck of a day that included cloaked creeps and meeting the Kaiba brothers," I answer.

"Huh? Tell me what happened," so we sit down and I explain everything that happened.

It takes me a while to realize that I can actually see and hear Yami in spirit form, but when I finally realize I stare at him wide eyed and say, "holy crap why can I see you?"

" _The pendant idiot,"_ Amira chimes in, I realize that she's right but it's too late.

I decide to keep the pendant secret, worried for what it all means about Yami's past. I interrupt their questioning, "well I did go inside the puzzle, maybe I formed a bond with it or something." Despite this not being the whole truth, I feel like it may have been true. I have been able to almost feel it's presence since I was inside it, but it may just be a puzzle thing.

After chatting a bit more about the day we go to bed, while lying awake I turn to Amira. "So you really are the pharaoh's sister huh?"

"No, I'm just a sarcastic spirit that just happens to live in the pendant," I chuckle at her sarcasm.

"Okay then miss sassmaster, or should I say your highness." I smirk, knowing this will bother her.

"Don't you dare treat me like royalty, we had a good thing going!" She says feigning betrayal, we both start laughing. After a few minutes of silence I'm trying and failing to asleep when I feel the pendant pulling me into another memory.

This time we are spectating kid versions of Amira, Yami, and Mana practicing their magic. Mana summons a kid like dark magician girl and Yami summons a small feral imp, but Amira summons a small dragon that resembles a young version the white horned dragon. Surprisingly the dragon seemed to be more like a pet to her than a duel monster, but it was still a powerful duel monster, she calls out attacks while Calling the dragon 'Red'. Suddenly the dragon starts to glow and I walk over to it knowing fully well that my Amira is right behind me. When we reach it the glow condenses into a ball of light and floats over to me, turning into a rectangle. When I touch it it turns into the dragon's duel monsters card, but it says 'Red' instead of white horned dragon, but before I can examine it further the memory ends and I'm pulled back to reality. I see that my deck is glowing, I grab my dragon to see that my dragon had turned into 'Red'.


	6. EEK! WHERE'D HE GO!

It's a bird! its a plane! No, wait, its just a new chapter... enjoy I guess

* * *

" _Hey I've been thinking, why are you so cool with all of this_ ," Amira suddenly asks me.

" _Well I am actually pretty surprised that I have not had a panic attack yet from all of the magic happening, but I did always wish for a magical adventure back in my dimension_ ," I reply. Suddenly I smell chloroform which I did an experiment with in school once, I suck in a breath just before a rag covers my face. I'm holding my breath and struggling, I decide to make a bold move so I open my mouth and clamp my teeth down on the rag. My attacker drops the rag in pain and I scream and yell, "help! Somebody help me!" The man having dropped the rag grabbed it up and put it back over my mouth, this time not giving me time to breathe. I'm holding the small amount of air I have and hoping for a miracle as my vision goes fuzzy from oxygen deprivation.

Suddenly I hear what sounds like a punch and the rag is dropped again, I suck in air and slowly regain my vision. When I have the energy I look over to see Yami being held at gunpoint by the man, he's doing one of those immensely long villain monologues and talking about how he will singlehandedly kill the pharaoh and take the lost princess. I figure out that I don't have the strength to get up so I weakly call out, "someone, anyone, help."

Suddenly the card on top of my deck begins to glow and that glow shapes itself into the small dragon I saw in the memory. I weakly call out one of the attacks I made up for fun in my world and hope for the best, "Red use flame burst!" The dragon obeys and launches a fireball which explodes on impact, which knocks him out and makes him drop the gun. The young dragon then walks over to me and nudges me in a concerned manner, I weakly prop myself up and smile at the little dragon which seems to make her feel better.

Yami, who was stunned by what had just happened rushes over to me and asks, "are you alright?!"

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bit rattled." I reply using the bed as support to get up. I look up to see that the man had disappeared the same way the boy had, "Oh crap he's gone," I say.

Yami looks over to see that I am right, but then says, "Well that means that we won't have to worry about him for now."

I realize that he's right and relax, he shoots a questioning look at Red then looks back to me. "I don't know much, but her name is Red, she's a white horned dragon." I say attempting to shed some light on the situation.

"Well I'm just glad that whoever that was didn't take you, who knows what they would've done if they had," he says sympathetically. I nod and decide to acknowledge the dragon that is nudging me and pet her head, she seems to like that and jumps onto the bed to lay down.

I chuckle at the cute little guy and say, "well I guess we should get ready to start the day." He agrees and right after we part ways I realize that I don't have any clothes besides the outfit I had came in, I decide to go shopping today to situate myself. I'm about to walk out the door when I realize that Red is trailing behind me, she seems to know what I'm thinking and jumps back into her card.

* * *

I know, its short, I'm truly sorry. The thing is that I've been making edits, and it's tough to find a gen one reptile deck (oof, spoiler alert). But in all seriousness, if anyone has something that fits, pm me. I can't get the next chapter out without it.


End file.
